


To Devour

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sev. knows he's being gluttonous, but he can't stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Devour

He knew that he shouldn't have started, because he knew that wouldn't be able to stop himself. But, how could he resist when the one underneath him gasped and moan witch such wonderful noises? 

Severus's desire to consume him whole, to have more than he really required or needed was always only brought out by the one Sirius Black. He could worry about the consequences later on. He didn’t _need_ to burden himself about _that_. 

Right now, he had the feast in front of him. Begging for it. Whimpering at the feel of Severus’s tongue tasting him, penetrating with pleasure.


End file.
